My life as a half vampire
by Yadeee
Summary: Renesmee lijkt nu op een tiener van 15 jaar oud. Ze moet voor het eerst naar school en ontdekt een hoop nieuwe dingen. En dan is daar de vriendschap met Jacob... Of is er meer? Verzwijgt hij iets voor haar?
1. Chapter 1

TRILILALOETRILALOELI…

Ik werd wakker door het dagelijkse geluid van de wekker. Ik kreunde en verborg mijn hoofd in het kussen. "Opstaan lieverd!" Natuurlijk, mama kwam me weer eens uit bed halen. Maar ik wou niet! "Ma-am! Ik wil niet opstaan!" Ze zuchtte: "Maar schat! Ben je dan vergeten wat voor dag is?" Ik fronste mijn voorhoofd en dacht na. Toen pas daagde het. Ik sprong op. "School!!! Ben ik te laat? Ohnee wat nu? En dat op mijn eerste dag op een nieuwe school!" Ik ratelde van alles door elkaar totdat mam me tot stilte bracht. Ze vertelde dat ik nog ruim genoeg tijd had en ik zuchtte opgelucht. Ik was blij dat mijn moeder altijd zo rustig was. Eigenlijk was heel mijn familie rustig… Behalve Alice dan, vooral nu we net verhuisd waren en we weer naar nieuwe school moesten, het zou mijn eerste school worden… Ik kreeg geen kans om te kijken wat ik aandeed want Alice stormde mijn kamer binnen. Ze begon opgewonden van alles en nog wat te vertellen maar ik luisterde maar met een half oor. Natuurlijk had ze al de perfecte outfit klaargelegd met bijhorende accesoires. Toen ze ook nog allerlei dingen met mijn haar wilden uithalen, stuurde ik haar samen met mama de kamer uit. Alice leek zwaar teleurgesteld maar ik was blij. Ik kamde door mijn haar en liet ze gewoon los golvend over mijn schouders hangen. Het leek wel alsof ze altijd perfect lagen. Plots schrok ik op van het geluid van de voordeur. Dat kon maar één ding betekenen! Ik rende de trap af, vermeed de boze blikken van mijn ouders die daarop volgden en omhelsde Jacob die net was binnengekomen. "Jakiee!" Ik was meteen dolenthousiast. Hij zou niet mee naar school gaan maar hij kwam me nog een laatste aanmoediging geven. Hij was honderd procent zeker de allerbeste vriend die iemand kon hebben. Iedereen stond ondertussen al buiten bij de auto's ongeduldig te wachten. "Nessie! Kom nu!" Ik wierp nog een stralende glimlach naar Jake en liep vlug naar de auto's toe. Op weg naar school.

Ik zat zenuwachtig in de auto terwijl we naar school reden. Ik brandde van verlangen om naar school te gaan, daar kon ik nieuwe mensen leren kennen, vrienden en vriendinnen maken,… Had ik wel een andere vriend of vriendin dan Jake nodig? Hij was er toch altijd voor mij? Ik werd uit mijn gepieker opgeschrokken toen een stem in mijn oor fluisterde dat ik wel kon uitstappen. Ik werd knalrood toen ik zag dat we er al waren en iedereen al uit de auto was gestapt behalve ik. Emmett, die in mijn oor had gefluisterd, bulderde van het lachen en bijna iedereen keek naar ons. Ik schaamde me dood! Al die verwijtende blikken… Maar de blikken veranderde snel toen de mensen zagen wat voor een schoonheden we allemaal waren. Je zag een paar jongens duidelijk smelten bij het zien van Rosalie en ik kon niet ontkennen dat ik die aandacht van iedereen wel plezant vond. Ik keek vreemd naar mijn vader toen ik hem zachtjes hoorde grommen. "Edward, rustig schat, doe eens normaal!" hoorde ik mijn moeder sissen. Ik realiseerde dat papa reageerde op de gedachten van anderen die waarschijnlijk allerlei dingen over mama en mij dachten. Ik kon de drang niet weerstaan en mijn mondhoeken krulden lichtjes om. Stilaan was ik het beu hier gewoon te staan en vrolijk liep ik richting de voordeur. "Renesmee! Waar ga je naar toe? Blijf een hier, wil je?" Natuurlijk… Papa ging zich weer eens bemoeien. "Pa- uhm, Edward! Ik ben oud genoeg om alleen binnen te gaan hoor! En trouwens, het is tijd." Op het moment dat ik dat zei rinkelde de bel. Gelukkig waren we gisteren onze papieren al in orde komen maken en kon ik meteen vertrekken naar de les. Ik zag mijn vader moeilijk kijken en merkte daarna dat mijn mama hem al gerust stond te stellen. Vrolijk huppelde ik bijna naar de klas. Gelukkig hield ik me in de hand en wandelde ik sierlijk naar het lokaal. Toen ik binnenkwam keek iedereen me verwonderd aan. De jongens keken eerder van "Wauw, wat een knappe griet!" maar de meisjes was een ander verhaal, dat leek op "Wie is die meid? Ze gaat zeker weten alle jongens inpikken!". Slechts één meisje keek vriendelijk naar me en deed teken dat langs haar nog plaats was. Ik zette me vrolijk naast haar neer en stelde mezelf voor. "Hoi, ik ben Renesmee Cullen! Ik ben nieuw hier." Het meisje glimlachte joviaal. "Ik ben Sterre. Leuk je te ontmoeten. En ohja, trek je maar niets aan van die blikken, ze draaien wel weer bij!" Ze leek een echte taterkont want ze bleef de hele les vrolijk tegen me kwebbelen. Ze vertelde dat ze hier ook nog maar een jaar zat en dat ze eigenlijk bijna geen vriendinnen had. Dat kon ik me nauwelijks voorstellen en ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op. Iets te opvallend! Vlug vertelde ze verder. "Ik heb wel een heel lief vriendje. Dilan heet hij. Ik zal hem straks aan je voorstellen. Ik ben bijna altijd bij hem en zijn vriend Marten, ik heb niemand anders.." Ik werd niet gespaard van alle verhalen en roddels van de school toen bleek dat ik het volgende lesuur ook met haar had. En ze praatte, en praatte , en praatte. Toen het eindelijk middag was, keek ze me aan. "Je komt toch wel bij ons zitten he? Asjeblieft?" Ik keek haar moeilijk aan. "Wel uh.. Eigenlijk was ik van plan bij mijn familie te gaan zitten. Ik keek naar de andere kant van de kantine waar ze allemaal al aan een tafeltje zaten. Gelukkig vond ze het niet erg en ik snelde naar mijn ouders. "Hoi, Hoi allemaal." "Zo vrolijk precies?" Glimlachte mijn moeder. "Je zou voor minder!" en ik nam een hap uit een walgelijke appel.

Nadat ik een paar happen van dat mensenvoedsel had gegeten stond ik op en vertelde dat ik toch even bij Sterre ging zitten. Soms verafschuwde ik mensenvoedsel, zoals van die vieze papperige pastaslierten. Pasta was alleen lekker als Esme of papa het maakte. Voor de rest was ik even dol op chocolade als op bloed. Echt een lekkernij!

Sterre keek me opgewonden aan toen ze zag dat ik naar hun tafel kwam. Ze leek in haar nopjes te zijn dat ze eindelijk een meisje had gevonden om mee om te gaan. Bij haar aangekomen stelde ze me enthousiast voor aan Dilan en Marten. Dilan keek vrolijk op maar richtte zijn blik al snel terug op Sterre. Je zag dat die twee écht van elkaar hielden… Bijna zoveel als mama en papa, bijna. Marten keek me echter langdurig en geïnteresseerd aan. Hij was best knap met zijn bruinblonde halflange lokken die slordig over zijn hoofd lagen en zijn hazelnootbruine ogen. Dilan had echter donkerrode krullen die vrolijk mee dansten als hij met zijn hoofd bewoog. Toen Marten eindelijk zijn blik corrigeerde stelde hij zich voor. "Haay, ik ben Marten. Fijn je te zien, Sterre kwebbelt al de hele tijd over je." Blozend keek ik nepboos naar Sterre. "Ik ben Renesmee Cullen, hopelijk vertelde ze enkel goede dingen…" Hij keek me lachend aan. "Natuurlijk, wat kan er nu slecht zijn aan een meisje als jij?" Nu begon ze zich een beetje te irriteren want dat was echt wel veel te slijmerig. Hij leek zich zijn fout te realiseren en herstelde zich. "Weet je misschien of je samen les met mij hebt?" We babbelden wat en ik kwam erachter dat ik samen met hem Engels had. Gelukkig, al iemand om volgend lesuur mee door te komen. Ik vond Marten een beetje raar, soms staarde hij me zo geobsedeerd aan, alsof ik een lustobject of zoiets was. Gelukkig was hij voor de rest heel vriendelijk en op het einde van de dag keek ik terug op een fijne eerste schooldag. Papa was echter minder blij, helaas mocht ik niet vragen wat er was want dan kreeg ik het domme antwoord van "gewoon een beetje overspannen meer niet", yeah right, ze maken mij allang niets meer wijs. Gelukkig kleurde mijn dag nog een beetje meer toen Jacob langskwam om te vragen hoe het geweest was. Dolblij was ik hem om de hals gevlogen en hem een zoen op zijn wang gegeven. Hij had me verbouwereerd aangestaard en daarna was hij in een spontane lachbui geschoten. Ik vertelde hem over de school, over Sterre, over Dilan, over Marten,… Toen ik het over Dilan en Marten had, had hij me even moeilijk aangekeken maar toen ik zei dat Dilan Sterres vriendje was draaide hij bij. Marten was een ander verhaal, hij leek helemaal niet blij te zijn dat hij zo slijmde. Waarom deed hij zo? Wat kon het hem in hemelsnaam schelen? Op het einde van de avond was ik zo moe dat ik met mijn hoofd op Jakes schoot in slaap viel. Wat een dag, wat een dag…


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards POV

Ik zat knarsetandend in de zetel met Bella's hoofd op mijn schoot. Renesmee lag in bed en nu zaten we alleen in ons eigen huisje. Bella keek me vragend aan met haar bezorgde ogen op mij gericht. "Edward, wat zit je dwars?" Ik zuchtte, ik zou het haar toch ooit moeten vertellen… "Het is die Marten… Ik vind het maar een rare gast, hij zit heel de tijd bij Renesmee te slijmen en denkt aan niets anders dan haar binnen te doen." Bella glimlachte zachtjes en ging rechtop zitten. Ze probeerde me gerust te stellen met enkele dingen zoals "Nessie valt toch niet op hem, maak je maar geen zorgen", ergens wist ik dat ze het goed bedoelde maar het kon me even niets schelen.

~Renesmee POV~

Vrolijk liep ik door de schoolgangen met Sterre aan mijn zijde. In 2 weken tijd waren we bijna onafscheidelijk, maar soms was ze wel wat raar. Gisteren had ze me gewaarschuwd voor Marten, ze vertelde dat hij er een hobby van maakten om meisjes te versieren maar dat hij ze, als ze eenmaal wat hadden, meteen dumpten. Ik vond het onnozele flauwekul, maar dat zij ik haar niet. In die 2 weken had ik Marten nog nooit met een meisje, behalve ons twee, zien om gaan. Vanavond was het Dilans verjaardagsfeest. Hij gaf een leuke party in een lokale feestzaal en bijna heel de school was uitgenodigd. Dat was dan ook niet moeilijk want het was een piepkleine school. Toen de laatste schoolbel voor die dag rinkelde, nam ik afscheid van Sterre en vertrok met de rest van mijn familie naar huis. Daar aangekomen kreeg ik een heuse schoonheidsbehandeling van Alice en Rosalie waarna ik er stralend uitzag. Ik droeg een redelijk korte goudachtige jurk die prachtig kleurde bij mijn huid en aan mijn voeten droeg ik hoge witte stiletto's. Daar was papa een beetje tegen geweest maar mama had hem overhaalt. Een half uur voor dat ik vertrekken moest, kwam Jake nog langs. Ik staarde hem glimlachend aan toen hij me vertelde dat ik er prachtig uitzag. Hij was altijd zo lief! Okee, Ness hou op, Jacob is gewoon een vriend, je beste vriend, die horen dat te zeggen. Ik vermaande mezelf tot rust en vertelde hem waar ik naartoe moest. Hij stelde me voor om me weg te brengen en ik nam dat aanbod maar al te graag aan.

Dus zo kwam het dat ik eventjes later samen met Jake in de auto zat op weg naar het feestje. Toen we er waren en ik uitstapte keek hij me even droevig aan maar toen hij zag dat ik terugkeer veranderde hij zijn gezichtsuitdrukking. "Je ziet er echt mooi uit, Nessie." Ik gaf hem dankbaar een knuffel en een kus op de wang en liep naar binnen. Wat ik niet zag was dat Jacob zijn auto even verderop uit het zicht parkeerde en in de struiken in zijn wolvenlichaam veranderde.

Voordat ik echt naar binnen ging voelde ik nog of mijn haren goed zaten. Dat was niet zo moeilijk want ze hingen gewoon los, mijn golvende lokken leken perfect over mijnschouders te vallen. Aarzelend liep ik naar binnen en daar werd ik meteen begroet door Sterre. Sterre vertelde uitbundig over al de cadeautjes die Dilan al had gekregen en begeleidde mij ook naar Dilan. Ik gaf hem een knuffel en wenste hem proficiat terwijl ik mijn cadeautje gaf, wat Alice overigs had uitgekozen. Dilan leek er heel blij mee en dus voerde Sterre me mee naar de bar waar al een heleboel mensen zaten. Ze sleurde me tot bij Marten en liep daarna terug naar de voordeur want er kwamen weer mensen binnen. "Amuseer je!" riep ze nog in de gauwte. Lachend keek ik naar Marten. "'t Is een gekke doos hé?" vroeg hij me terug lachend. "Nog geen klein beetje! Maar ze is wel een fantastische vriendin!" riep ik bijna terug, zoveel kabaal was er. Toen iemand vroeg om iets te drinken, bestelde Marten meteen 2 vodkacola's, vlug zei ik dat eentje genoeg was en dat ik een cola wou. Lachend had Marten er toen toch 2 gevraagd, voor zichzelf. Ik keek hem vrolijk aan.

Het was snikheet in de zaal en ik begon het benauwd te krijgen, Sterre en Dilan waren ondertussen bij ons komen staan en Sterre kwebbelde er op los. Ze was niet stil te krijgen. Ik had ondertussen al bijna 4 cola's op en Marten ongeveer dubbel zoveel vodkacola's. Hij was al een paar keer naar buiten gegaan 'om een luchtje te scheppen.' Waar dat opsloeg vroeg ik mezelf ook af. Voor de rest deed hij wel heel lief tegen mij en toen hij weer 'een luchtje ging scheppen' vroeg hij of ik mee ging. "Oh.. Uhm.. Okee, ik had het toch al benauwd." Ik zei een teleurgestelde Sterre gedag en liep mee naar buiten. Sterre was net bezig geweest met een verhaal te vertellen over toen ze een kleuter was en dat ze toen bijna haar kat had verdronken.

Ik stond nu al even buiten te babbelen met Marten en begon het koud te krijgen. Ik keek rond maar totaal niet aandachtig want ik zag de twee grote ogen in de struiken niet. Marten zag dat ik het koud had en sloeg zijn armen om me heen. "Laat me je even opwarmen!" zei hij lachend. Ik lachte ook maar kreeg het alleen maar kouder van zijn ijskoude 'mensenhuid', ik vond het veel fijner als Jake me omhelsde, die had het altijd lekker warm. Stop, Ness, je doet het weer, Jake is gewoon je vriend, waar denk je nu allemaal aan?! Op dat moment keek ik recht in Martens hazelnootkleurige ogen, en natuurlijk keek hij terug. Voor dat ik iets kon doen of enige actie kon ondernemen, kuste hij me. Ik was verast. Dit was toch helemaal niet hoe een eerste kus hoorde te zijn? Martens lippen voelde veel te ruw en hevig aan en zijn adem stonk naar de drank en rook. Dus dat deed hij als hij naar buiten ging! Roken! Jakkes. Bovendien voelde zijn hand die hij op mijn achterwerk had geplaatst erg vervelend aan.

Op dat moment hoorde ik precies zachtjes een gehuil. Wolvengehuil om precies te zien. Ik wrong me los uit Martens omhelzing en keek geschrokken de struiken in. "Hoorde je dat ook?!" vroeg ik angstig. Het was Jacob geweest, ik wist het zeker! "Nee, hoor schat, niets gehoord… Waar waren we gebleven?" vroeg hij glimlachend. Ik kuste hem zachtjes op zijn neus. "Daar dus." Ik wist eigenlijk niet eens of ik wel van hem hield. Als vriend zeker, maar als lief? Ik wist het niet maar kuste hem toch zonder twijfel opnieuw terwijl ik probeerde om me niets aan te trekken van zachtjes gehuil dat bleef aanhouden maar zich steeds verder verwijderde. "Wat zou er met Jake mis zijn?" vroeg ik me angstig af.


End file.
